immortality
by darktriksta
Summary: after 4th year harry starts becoming distant with his freind and only talks to sirius a curse has been laid on voldemort and he has only 5 days before he dies if he can find the counter curse & build up enough power then he will be immortal. discontinued
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1: the first attack & death  
It was unnaturely dark in his cupbourd that night. Harry sat there thinking thoughts, like why was he feeling so dark & evil all of the sudden. Ever since that night two weeks ago, when he had fought Voldemort, he felt this way. And it scared him to every time he thinks about killing Voldemort. Its not that he was afraid of killing him or that he was afraid that he would die trying, he knew somehow that he wouldn't die, what he was afraid of was that every time he thought about killing voldemort he always thought of rallying up the death eaters, killing Dumbledore, then going after the world. What scared him the most was that he liked the idea.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a crash he looked out the window & saw Voldemort & his deatheaters going door to door & killing people. He could almost laugh at the site all those muggles screaming & crying, it really was quite a funny seen. "So Tom going door to door selling girl scout cookies now?," harry said laughing. Voldemort sent a black beam towards harry & harry merely fliked his hand sending it back at 5x more powerful. He sat there laughing as he watched Voldemort roll to the ground & arch his back in pain. Harry shot a curse he found in a book he bought in diagon alley 3 days ago called the kamekaze curse voldemort got up & started killing all the deatheaters around. after he finished with them he turned his wand on himself. There was a pop & Sirius appeared gagged and tied up in front of Voldemort.  
  
He shot a curse and sirius droped to the ground twitching and screaming until he burned up and was gone.  
a.n. tell me what u think should i go on? 


	2. bad news

harry just sat there as he watched his godfather burn, there was a blinding flash of light and not even a speck of ash was left.  
  
harry got up and started to clap."brav,tom, nice display of fireworks there,altho they weren't supose to happen they looked cool," taunted harry.  
  
"i suppose i just put too much power into it can happen u know."  
  
"Well u need to try to get a grip on your power if that happens."  
  
"You try being as powerful as i am and not using too much power."  
  
"i'm more powerful and soon to be more evil than you, you prick"  
  
"that'll be the day. ha harry potter the new dark lord i can see it now."  
  
"well at least you'll be able to see it before you die."  
  
"or before u die."  
  
"u couldn't kill me your to stupid to."  
  
"STUPID? STUPID!?!?!? IM STUPID YOUR THE ONE MAKING FUN OF A WARLOK TEN TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU."  
  
"ten times? im about fifty times more powerful than you. any ways yes your stupid you don't even know that that was pheonix fire," voldemort gives a confused look so he explains,"don't tell me your THAT dense, its how he calls his order agents to him stupid."  
  
"oh well black will die in ten days if he doesn't get the counter curse and i'm the only one with enough power to use it and if buy chance someone can use it black'll just get my powers oh and become evil."  
"oh well than in that case i'll just use it an he will be my right hand man and i'll take over the wizarding ang muggle world."  
  
with that voldemort disapeared.  
  
about ten minutes later harry heard a pop when he looked out the window he saw dumbledore and sirius "come down here harry ive got some news to tell you," dumbledore said. harry used a simple floatation spell harry jumped out the window and softly landed on the ground.  
  
he turned to sirius who looked quite shaken.  
  
"harry don't blame yourself for what that monster does its not your fault."  
  
"why would i blame myself for what he does?"  
  
"harry im dieing he put a spell on me that will kill me in ten days and the counter curse takes so much power to use it even drains voldemort."  
  
"i know," harry said simply,"torrens mortis rememdium."  
  
"harry i got some good and bad news,"dumbledore stated,"bad first harry james potter you are now expelled from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." 


	3. good news

"Harry james potter you are now expelled from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
"what!?DUMBLEDORE!!!!EXPLAIN NOW,"Harry's power was litterly radiating off him, making the ground under him crumble & dip,and the trees snap.  
  
"Harry calm yourself,"after seing that harry wasn't going to calm down he added,"fine,looks like i need to tell you the good news. Harry James Potter you are hereby excepted to The Pheonix and Dragon academy of mages."  
  
"And that is...?"harry said.  
  
"A school fo the most powerful type of wizards, the mage. A mage can destroy an army with a single thought, in fact a mage can destroy a god without to much strain. only one thing is more powerful than a normal mage...voldemort. yet you harry are more than a normal mage, you harry are an elemental mage, you can control storms, fire, water, lightening, ice, and even animals. harry you are also a polimagi,harry, you can turn into any animal you can turn into any animal in existence or not. harry mages in them self are rare only two every century are born. but an elemental hasn't been born since godric griffondor and salazar slytherin."  
  
"harry i also came to teach you to transform into your animagus form,"sirius said.  
  
a.n. sorry it took so long & its so short but i couldn't think of anything else to put in it & i wouldve put it up sooner but i wanted to try to think of something else to put in it. ok i think ill go back to my pathetic life of writing this story & reading & sleeping 


	4. up for grabs

ok sorry to everyone reading this but im discontinueing it if anyone wants to claim it & finish it e-mail me & ill post whatever you give me to post & give you all the credit 


End file.
